Domestic
by like spun glass
Summary: Watanuki thinks living with Doumeki is terribly terribly domestic. It's terrific though in some aspects and he wouldn't trade it for the world.


**Title**: Domestic  
**Author**: **spurnd**  
**Pairing**: Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Life is terribly _terribly_ domestic, Watanuki thinks, but it's terrific and he wouldn't trade it for the world.  
**Word Count**: 979  
**Notes**: Note mine but CLAMP's, fluff, some humor maybe and written for **dessrata** because she's my self-appointed lucky charm and she is awesome.

After much prodding, they finally moved in together on the first week of March.

It was nothing grand. There was a housewarming party awhile back and lots of sake drank mostly by Yuuko-san and Mokona, and Himawari-chan was even nice enough to buy them new curtains, but neither Watanuki nor Doumeki did anything special by themselves, afterward. It was trivial after all, just a new apartment, and neither felt the need for celebration.

When the guests had left, Watanuki cleared out the plates, did the dishes and then collapsed face-first on the bed. Doumeki followed after him and Watanuki's body curled instinctively into the angles of his hips and arms, and they said nothing, not even good night, and fell quietly asleep.

The apartment was cheap. The wallpaper was ghastly, some floral pattern left by the previous tenant but neither of them complained. Its saving grace after all was that it had a nice view of the city, and Watanuki would even go far as to call it _perfect_ because it was half an hour away from the university on foot, a ten minute drive if they didn't have to plough through traffic on rush hour or if they owned a car. 

Though, it had to be said, at first Watanuki had a lot of qualms about moving in with the other boy. They'd been together for awhile now and while there was some familiarity, there certainly wasn't ease. He didn't know Doumeki's sleeping pattern very well, (the boy liked to spoon) didn't know that the other boy harbored some sort of moral dilemma about wanting to touch him (because seven months together and Watanuki was still afraid to do anything but kiss), and the first time Doumeki strolled into the kitchen ("Something smells good."), towel drying his hair with no clothes on, Watanuki had almost chopped his thumb off.

He'd yell at Doumeki to put some clothes on but sometimes it was like Doumeki never listened at all. He'd do it regardless and was even, at times, half-dressed in the middle of the day whether or not the weather warranted it. Watanuki sometimes thought that maybe he got some sort of perverse pleasure out of seeing him fluster pink to his ears.

Doumeki seemed to be everywhere all at once! Watanuki would be cooking and he'd turn around to walk right into the archer's chest. Or he'd be showering before he went to school and Doumeki would suddenly walk in to brush his teeth.

Honestly, didn't he have any concept of personal space at all? It made Watanuki blush and flail and want to hit Doumeki over the head with a spatula, and he did try that once but Doumeki had caught his wrist effectively, pinned him to the fridge and stared at him openly, quietly, as if in study. Watanuki could only blush indignantly and whine at him to please for the love of god stop staring like some creepy mad person.

Because Doumeki, when he wasn't requesting food that was out of season, was a creepy mad person. He was territorial and possessive and Watanuki would make fun of him for this except he'd actually been there when Doumeki was being territorial and possessive (and acting like a creepy mad person). 

It happened when Watanuki saw him after school one day and there was this nice-looking post-graduate fellow chatting him up at the coffee shop. Watanuki thought the man was just being polite when he was asking him for his name and much later his cell phone number, but apparently according Doumeki he just wanted to "get into his pants." Watanuki had rolled his eyes and yelled at him to stop saying stupid things like that but Doumeki countered him with a, "He was eyeing you like he wanted to take your clothes off." And that had been the end of that and in summary, the nice-looking post-graduate fellow who was chatting him up was stared down by Doumeki and Watanuki never saw him in the coffee shop again.

Like most couples, they had fights every now and then. Doumeki was by nature, a peaceful person but Watanuki, by nature, wasn't. He was loud and flailed and yelled. He was easy to piss off and embarrass, while Doumeki on the other hand was stoic and sure, bold.

They were polar opposites and when Watanuki had had enough of Doumeki not thanking him for cooking dinner one night, he yelled at the other boy, threw a fit, and then promptly went to bed, seething in annoyance and rage though he didn't knew where they were coming from.

Doumeki did the dishes that night. Watanuki was so sure he had fallen asleep with his shoes on, but come Monday morning, he was in his socks and pajamas, Doumeki pressed against his back and the other boy's knee between his legs.

They found out what Watanuki's problem was before the month ended and in an ironic way it was fitting because they found out the night of Watanuki's birthday. Doumeki took him out to dinner, nothing fancy, they were still fumbling around each other, and maybe it was the wine or maybe the atmosphere altogether but somehow they'd ended up naked on the bed, Doumeki thrusting against the valleys of his buttocks and Watanuki pressing back.

Flushing in embarrassment and arousal, Watanuki had stupidly asked afterwards, "Was that sex?" and he was certain Doumeki was eyeing him in amusement in the dark though Doumeki gave no indication otherwise.

Later, while he fisted the sheets as the other boy slid inside him, thrusts slow and steady and deep, Watanuki let out something like "nggh". So _this_ is what sex is, he thought, and in the morning and later into the day, Watanuki was reacquainted with the feeling, toes curling into the mattress as the bed rocked, slow and steady.

Life was good.


End file.
